


One Hell of a Night

by MultiColoredRainbowPerson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiColoredRainbowPerson/pseuds/MultiColoredRainbowPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia works hard at her job, because she loves it and to keep up with her boyfriend and his friends' alcohol consumption and drug use, no that she herself doesn't indulge in some fun every once in a while. Her and Sollux's life is pretty messed up, but they deal with it.</p><p>A bit OOC so please bare with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Crack-ish fic, a request. The trolls are all human. It's meh first story, hope you like it!

Gamzee, Sollux and Karkat were sitting on a couch in Sollux's apartment. He shared the place with his girlfriend, Aradia. They were good neighbours, or at least Aradia was. Sollux was somewhat of a hardass, often getting drunk and whatnot with his two pals. They often got high too, and although Aradia seemed to be an angel, she also liked to indulge in her fair share of fun.

She had a job at a museum, sometimes as a tour guide, but mostly looking after the artifacts, dinosaur bones, fossils and whatnot. The boys were drunk out of their minds, getting a bit sober but getting high instead. Aradia was almost finished her shift, and she would be home soon with their dinner. Tonight for dinner she ordered pizzas, fries, burgers and more beer. She had ordered ten minutes before leaving, so that when she arrived it would be ready to go and still hot.

Karkat was a mean drunk, although he never hit anyone, he just swore his ass off at everyone. Sollux was just a big grump, peeved but not fully pissed off, and he rarely swore. Gamzee and Aradia were happy drunks, but he was calm while she was always laughing. After smoking pot, the boys would be starving, which was why she always had to bring a lot of food.

She rarely ever bought food like this, because she rarely finished this late, more often cooking for them than ordering. As she drove home, the boys were meanwhile getting high while watching porn. "Oh man, she's got some nice tits," Gamzee had commented and Sollux nodded, while Karkat was too busy jerking off. Suddenly the door opened, and the two boys turned their heads toward it. Karkat came when Aradia opened the door, luckily having a tissue box right in back of him.

They all got up and went to the table where she had set the food down. "I got the usual guys, dig in!" She put the beers in the fridge and took out the cooler full of sodas. She handed them plastic plates and cups, and took out the ketchup. They all stuffed their plates and went to sit down to finish watching their movie. Aradia sat next to Karkat on the couch and Sollux and Gamzee sat on a mini couch.

Another thing about these twenty-three year olds was that, Aradia was not just Sollux's, and hasn't been for two years. She was shared with them, mostly because Sollux felt sorry for his friends, and he knew that she loved him and not the others. In fact, he was going to propose to her after he finished college, because he loved her that damn much.

Sollux was surprisingly never jealous when the other two were getting "comfortable" with her, because he knew she didn't care about them romantically, so he had no worries. Karkat and Gamzee also knew this, which somehow made things less awkward. "Yo, brother, pass me a faygo." Sollux handed him the drink, and because he was so stoned, Gamzee almost dropped the bottle. Karkat and Aradia were sharing a fry, and when their lips touched, he slid his tongue down her throat. "Dude, calm your balls, we'll have sex later." Gamzee said while laughing and threw a fry at Karkat's head.

Another thing about them, Sollux was always present whenever Aradia was bedded. Either it was him and her only; that's when he wouldn't let any of the guys near her; a threesome with one of the other two, or all four of them. There was never a time where he wasn't there, and when he was present he never just watched. Even if the boys were trying to get her alone, or with the two of them without Sollux, she would refuse and threaten them with pepper spray, or threaten to flush down their stash.

Halfway through the commercials, Sollux got up to close the lights. When the movie came back on, they were all bored of it. Anyway the boys were still high and getting a bit excited. Sollux shut off the tv and got up, followed by Aradia and the others. Karkat turned on the lamp in the room and then lay on the bed. Karkat did too and Sollux just sat on it, all three looking at the ceiling.

Aradia turned on the radio and put on some heavy metal music, bringing the volume high up but not full blast. Gamzee lit a joint and took a puff, then he handed it to Karkat who did the same then to Sollux, and when he got it he motioned for Aradia to sit on his lap. He took a puff then he blew the smoke into her mouth. She smiled and blew out the smoke before she pecked him on the lips and then got up.

She took off her black T-shirt to reveal a yellow tube top with lace around the chest, red straps were poking from under the top. The boys smirked at the sight. Gamzee propped himself on his elbows to get a better view, and Karkat lay on his stomach facing her. She then took off her indigo skirt and the boys started cheering, at which she couldn't help but laugh a little.

Under her skirt she had red stockings, attached to her red garterbelt on top of her red thong. All was lace. She next slid off her tube top, revealing her red lacy bra, which was very revealing. She often wore such underwear, but no one ever noticed since she wore something to cover it. It was only for her boys. She slid off the stockings and garterbelt, and scooted in between Karkat and Sollux.

"Damn sis, you look fine in your underwear, sexy." Gamzee handed her a ten dollar bill and she rolled her eyes sarcastically, smiling. She took the bill anyway though. "Not a stripper dude, and thanks." They laughed and she took the joint out of Karkat's hand. She took a puff and let the smoke out in smoke rings. The guys, with their glazed over features, were staring in astonishment at the rings.

After about half an hour, they had smoked a few joints and were now just sitting there all high and talking nonsense, and Aradia noticed the guys were getting horny. Sollux suddenly tackled her to the bed and took off her bra, more like ripping it off her. She had at least D-cups, and he had a huge smirk on his face when he groped her and she moaned a quite lust-filled moan.

Karket grabbed her right and Gamzee joined in by yanking off her thong and rubbing her clit. She was in turn rubbing Gamzee and arkat and kissing Sollux. She let her feelings for him flow through the kiss, and he did the same. He then broke the kiss and lay next to her, smirking. She sat up and crawled over him, and Gamzee took position behind her, Karkat next to her on his knees and quietly fist-pounded Gamzee.

They were all still fully dressed and she was completely naked, but she didn't care. It sometimes happened that way. After Gamzee and Karkat high-fived, he penetrated her. As he pulled back, she got Sollux inside her and started sucking on Karkat. Sollux held her bouncing tits, and Gamzee her hips, while Karkat held a fistful of her hair and was pushing her more on him.

She was bouncing at a good pace, Gamzee at the same pace as her, going in every time she went up and pulling out as she went down. He gripped her hips so that he could ram deep into her. Karkat tugged on her hair a bit the harder she sucked on him, and she bounced faster when Sollux tweeked her nipples. She kept at that pace and Gamzee kept up with her. Karkat pushed her more, making her deep-throat him, and Gamzee shoved his whole cock inside her ass.

One thing they bragged about which Aradia thought was stupid but knew it was true, was that they each had a pretty big dick. Fitting inside her, all three of them, was kind of hard for her at the beginning, but she managed. She considered herself lucky, because all her friends found her attractive, and the other girls didn't have guys undressing them with their minds.

After a couple more minutes, Karkat came in her mouth, then Gamzee, followed by Aradia then Sollux. They were worn out after that, panting and smiling. Karkat lay on his side, hugging a huge pillow. He was already asleep. Gamzee soon fell asleep too, at the foot of the bed. Aradia and Sollux were the only ones awake. She snuggled up to him, and he held her close.

"D-did you enjoy it?" She always had worries, even though she didn't need to, that he would leave her. She knew he wasn't in for the sex, but she was still concerned that if she wasn't good enough he would leave. "Of course, I always do, and I enjoyed the view too. Not KK and Gam, but of you." He smirked and she felt her cheeks flush.

She kissed him and he kissed back, holding her closer and covering them up, not that he needed t be covered. She lay her head against his chest, her knee near his crotch, and he had one arm around her, holding her waist, while his other hand was in between her legs. He would love to hear her moaning in the morning, best way to be woken up.


End file.
